Für die,deren Zeit gekommen ist,ist es nie zu spät
by AlyshaNemesis
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die Prophezeiung anders ausgelegt werden könnte? Wenn nicht einer von der Hand des anderen stürbe, sondern beide lebten? Aber welch ein Leben? Und: Wie lange? :Die Prophezeiung des Ereignisses führt zum Ereignis der Prophezeiung: complete
1. Im Gestern

**Für die, deren Zeit gekommen ist, ist es nie zu spät!**

_A/N: Titel: Zitat von Bertold Brecht_

_So, da bin ich wieder... Schreibblockade halbwegs überwunden. Hier was Neues und SEHR experimentelles von mir. Extrem ungewöhnliches Pairing für mich, aber ich musste die Idee aus dem Kopf bekommen. _

_Das hier wird eine Kurzgeschichte, ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wie ich den Inhalt aufteile, entweder 3 oder 4 Kapitel insgesamt. Nur alles auf einmal passt wegen der Form einfach nicht, da Zeitsprünge und Personensprünge drin sind. _

_So, und nun: Enjoy!!! Über reviews freu ich mich wie gesagt immer... Und das nächste Kapitel gibt's sehr bald, keine Angst! (Aber mindestens 1-2 reviews hätt ich schon gerne vorher...)  
_

_Disclaimer: __ Alles, was ihr wiedererkennt, gehört JKR. Der Rest ist meins! ;)_

_Warnings: AU; Mild Slash (angedeutet)  
_

Die Prophezeiung des Ereignisses führt zum Ereignis der Prophezeiung.

_#Paul Watzlawick#_

xxxxxxxxx

Schüchternes Lächeln, Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen. Mentales Wispern, setz dich doch, komm, ganz wie früher. Tausend Jahre, einfach so vergangen, verwischt im Strudel der Erinnerungen. Was zählte es schon, dass ihre letzte Begegnung beinahe tödlich verlaufen wäre? Was zählten all die Jahre der Einsamkeit, wenn sie sich nun wieder gefunden hatten... Um zweifelsohne endlich zu beenden, was sie einst angefangen hatten, vor Zeiten, an die sich keiner von ihnen mehr so recht erinnern mochte.

Damals, als sie sich noch hassten, abgrundtief... Damals, als sie beschlossen, zu leben... Zusammen zu leben, heimlich. Und sie zuerst Respekt zwischen sich spürten, später Freundschaft und schließlich... Liebe.

Liebe, die sie über die Jahrhunderte trug.

Liebe, die Jahrhunderte brauchte, um zu wachsen. Die irgendwann zu intensiv wurde, um sie zu ertragen. Die sie irgendwann dazu bewog, sich zu trennen und sich in die Einsamkeit zu flüchten. Unerträgliche Einsamkeit, niedergerungen von unerträglicher Sturheit, intensiver noch als der Schmerz des Verlustes.

Und nun, Wiedervereinigung. Schweigen, zwei Männer im Halbdunkel einer antiken Taverne. Was wäre wenn, unausgesprochen, in beider Köpfe. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen etabliert sich langsam wieder, nun, da sie sich so nahe sind. Gedanken beginnen zu schwimmen, Ideen zu verwischen. Langsam nur, aber die Tendenz ist klar zu erkennen. Ein Blickwechsel: Es ist unvermeidbar. Unhaltbar. Unwichtig, wer es zuerst beschloss. Vielleicht wussten sie es auch bereits seit einer Ewigkeit, wussten, dass das Unvermeidliche nur aufgeschoben werden konnte.

Wehmütiges Lächeln, Umhangrascheln. Zwei Gestalten verschwinden im Hinterraum.

Halten und gehalten werden. Geborgenheit genießen, einmal, noch einmal spüren, was so lange fern war. Leben kosten, schmecken, versuchen.

Lieben. Eine letzte Ewigkeit lang lieben.

Aufstehen, wortlos. Wozu Worte? Es war alles gesagt worden, viel zu oft.

Anziehen, eine letzte Umarmung, ein letzter Blick. Lass es uns zu Ende bringen, meine Liebe, mein Leben. Wieder das mentale Wispern. Vertrautes Relikt eines anderen Lebens. Mentales Raunen im Äther. Nun suchen wir doch unsere Bestimmung, nun siegt doch die Liebe.

Geschmeidiges, synchrones Heben der Zauberstäbe. Zwei Kehlen sprechen zwei Worte wie eine Stimme: „Avada Kedavra!"

Grüne Blitze, spiegelbildgleich fallende Körper. Stille.

xxxxxxxxx

_A/N: So, das war das erste Kapitel... Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... Über Kritik freue ich mich übrigens auch! ;)_

_Und: Ja, es ist kurz. Aber mehr auf einmal reinzustellen hätte keinen Sinn gemacht. Ihr werdet bald sehen, wieso... _


	2. Im Heute

_A/N:__ Kapitel 2/3. Habe mich jetzt für diese Aufteilung entschieden. Ja, das hier ist ein anderer Stil. Passt eben besser._

_Danke an Little Lion für dein review, ich hoffe, das Kapitel klärt etwas mehr auf. _

_Wie gesagt, ist etwas experimentell das Ganze. Nichtsdestotrotz, ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar! Also, viel Spaß beim lesen! _

xxxxxxxxx

Das Übliche, Tom?" Der Angesprochene nickte nur schwach. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Ein kühles Butterbier hatte er sich gewiss verdient. Wie gut, dass es den alten Bill gab, sonst schenkte kaum einer mehr das antike Zeug aus. Alle waren sie verrückt nach dem Synthopop der Muggel...keiner scherte sich um Traditionen. Dabei tranken Zauberer seit mehreren Jahrtausenden Butterbier und wenn es nach Tom und dem alten Bill ging, würde es auch so bleiben. Ach, die gute alte Zeit...

Genüßlich lehnte er sich auf seinem antiken Barhocker zurück, man konnte sich fast ins Jahr 2000 zurückversetzt fühlen wenn man nicht zu genau hinsah...

Als die staubige Flasche vor ihm abgesetzt wurde, schrak er aus seinen Betrachtungen hoch. „Was gibt's Neues, Bill?" Ah, ein Mensch, mit dem er reden konnte. Kein Muggel-Roboter, der einem die Luft zum Atmen nahm!

Als der alte Barkeeper sich mit einem Funkeln in den Augen zu ihm lehnte, hielt er kurz den Atem an—das versprach, ein unterhaltsamer Abend zu werden!

„Ich habe dir doch neulich die Geschichte von Harry Potter und dem Zauberer, dessen Namen keiner aussprechen wollte, erzählt?", begann der weißhaarige Mann seine Geschichte.

„Du meinst die, die eigentlich kein Ende hatte?", unterbrach Tom ihn neugierig.

„Genau die", nickte sein Gegenüber. „Nun, wie es scheint, gibt es jetzt doch eines... Auch, wenn die Details wohl weiterhin unklar bleiben werden. Du erinnerst dich, wie ich dir von der finalen Schlacht im Krieg der beiden Seiten erzählt habe? Die im damaligen Ministerium?

Wo die beiden erbitterten Feinde verschwunden sind, zusammen, in irgendeinem Zimmer in der Mysteriumsabteilung? Nie wieder aufgetaucht, jaja... Bis gestern abend."

„WAS?" Ungläubig war der Jüngere aufgesprungen. Wieder aufgetaucht... Nach über 3000 Jahren? Unmöglich! Das war dermaßen absurd...

„Zumindest ihre Leichen sind wieder aufgetaucht...", fuhr der Barkeeper ungerührt fort.

„Ach so, na dann. Wie konnte man sie denn nach all der Zeit noch identifizieren? Gab es denn DNA Proben von ihnen oder so?", beruhigt setzte er sich wieder. Skelette, das war nichts außergewöhnliches. Nichts beunruhigendes. Aufatmend wartete er auf weitere Informationen. Aber das Funkeln in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen des alten Mannes vor ihm wurde heller.

„Oh, sie sahen noch fast so aus wie damals. haben sich gut gehalten—waren noch warm—keine paar Stunden tot, denke ich. Aber geht's dir gut, du siehst so bleich aus?"

Besorgt blickte er dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht, nahm prüfend dessen breite Hand in seine schmale. „Puls ist okay. Na, für mich war's auch ein Schock... Hab sie ja gefunden, da hinten"; er wies auf sein Hinterzimmer. „Ich meine, natürlich wusste ich erst nicht, wer das ist, dachte halt einfach, da haben sich zwei umgebracht! Aber da ist ja auch nicht gerade alltäglich, oder?", zynisch lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Tja, die Auroren haben's dann 'rausgefunden. Die haben da doch diesen Spruch, persona revelio oder so etwas, ich bin kein Spezialist. Jedenfalls waren die auch ziemlich durch den Wind, das kann ich dir sagen! ‚Kein Wort zu den Medien', meinten die immer wieder. Joa, sonst wär's ja jetzt schon in allen Zeitungen, ne? Naja, jedenfalls untersuchen die das gerade alles."

„Untersuchen...", warf Tom schwach ein. Irgendwie war das alles zu viel für ihn. Dabei hatte er doch nur seine Ruhe gewollt... Und nun so etwas!

„Ja, untersuchen. Haben alles abgesperrt. Aber sie wollen nicht, dass was auffällt, also haben sie das heimlich gemacht und mir gesagt, ich kann hier weitermachen wie sonst auch. Nur das Hinterzimmer ist Tabu. Rennen da die ganze Zeit 'rum... Vorhin war so ein Experte da, hat irgendwas von einer Prophezeiung gesagt—und dass sie scheinbar das nächste Mal 'ne Zeit dazu prophezeien sollen oder so. Von wegen ‚endlich wahr geworden aber so spät' und ‚haben sich wohl gedacht, sie könnten sie mit Zusammenarbeit überlisten'. Tja... Da soll mal einer schlau draus werden." Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Aber eigentlich dürfte ich dir das gar nicht erzählen, ne? Die wollen ja nicht, dass es jemand weiß. Warum eigentlich nicht? Hat die Welt kein Recht darauf zu wissen, wie die Geschichte ausging? Aber die Herren Auroren wollen das ja vertuschen...", seufzend vertauschte er die leere Flasche Butterbier vor Tom mit einer vollen. Dieser hatte dem Monolog des alten Mannes mit wechselnden Gefühlen zugehört. Zuerst hatte er an ein Wunder geglaubt, aber mittlerweile war er eher geneigt, einen geistigen Verfall des Älteren in Betracht zu ziehen. Gerade als er höflich aber bestimmt das Thema wechseln wollte, ging die Tür zum Hinterzimmer einen Spalt breit auf und heraus quetschte sich eine Frau mit den Abzeichen des Aurorenbüros auf ihrem Umhang. Als sie sah, dass bereits Kundschaft in der Bar war, setzte sie ein unsicheres Lächeln auf, ein Blick auf Toms kaum angerührtes Butterbier schien sie zu beruhigen. Mit einem kurzen Nicken in seine Richtung sagte sie „Mr. Abercombie, würden sie mich bitte einen Moment begleiten?"

Tom blickte ihnen nach, als sie im Hinterzimmer verschwanden. Oder war an der Geschichte doch etwas dran? Auf einmal war er wieder unsicher. Vielleicht sollte er das Thema doch noch einmal vertiefen...

Als Bill schließlich wiederkam, schien er fast überrascht, Tom an seinem üblichen Platz sitzend zu finden. Auf jeden Fall zeigte er keinerlei Anstalten, die frühere Unterhaltung fortzusetzen. Noch schien er sich daran zu erinnern... „Leichen? Junge, hier gibt es keine. Mrs. McDoogle untersucht nur den Zustand meiner Räumlichkeiten, du weißt, dass das bei antiken Etablissements alle halbe Jahre Pflicht ist. Also, nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert beim alten Bill."

Als jedoch zwei Stunden später drei Auroren das Hinterzimmer verließen, meinte Tom, durch die offene Tür zwei Gestalten reglos auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen. Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass er da schon seit einiger Zeit versucht hatte, seine Verwirrung in seinem zweitliebsten antiken Getränk zu ertränken: Feuerwhiskey.

Würde er wohl je erfahren, welche Ereignisse an diesem so unscheinbaren Schauplatz stattgefunden haben mochten?

xxxxxxxxx

**tbc... **

_A/N: So, das war's für heute. Einen habe ich noch, dann war's das. Hoffentlch hat's euch gefallen, wenn ja: Review? Weiter geht's wenn ich mindestens ein weiteres habe... ;) _

_Bis zum nächsten (und letzten) Teil dann also..._


	3. Im Zeitgefüge

**Kapitel 3/3**

_A/N: So. Da wären wir mit dem letzten Teil. Vielen Dank an meine beiden reviewer Sjerda und Riku Anguifer. Ich hoffe, eure Fragen können hier beantwortet werden (wenn nicht, meldet euch, dann werd ich's so noch mal versuchen). Ansonsten: Erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen! Sorry, dass es so kurz ist...  
_

xxxxxxxx

JAHTAUSENDEALTES RÄTSEL ENDLICH GEKLÄRT!

PROPHEZEIUNG ERFÜLLTE SICH—DREI JAHRTAUSENDE ZU SPÄT!

REPORTER DECKT VERTUSCHUNGSAKTION DES AURORENBÜROS AUF!

HARRY JAMES POTTER UND TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE—ROMEO UND JULIA AUF ZAUBERISCH!

Tom lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Sessel zurück und betrachtete die Anzeigen vor sich. Ein Artikel—SEIN Artikel!—hatte ausgereicht, um eine Lawine ins Rollen zu bringen. Eine Lawine, die nicht zu stoppen war. Minuten nur, nachdem die Meldung raus gegangen war, waren bereits andere Reporter im Hinterzimmer besagter Taverne erschienen und hatten die erschöpften und überraschten Auroren buchstäblich überrollt. Und so war die Wahrheit schließlich doch noch ans Licht gekommen...

Hatte Bill gewusst, dass sein treuester Stammkunde Starreporter bei der traditionsreichsten Zeitung der Zaubererwelt war? Tom hatte ihm in ihren langen Unterhaltungen nie verraten, womit er seine Brötchen verdiente. Andererseits, wahrscheinlich hatte der Barkeeper etwas geahnt. Menschenkenntnis war in seinem Beruf schließlich das A und O. Hätte er ihm sonst diese, auf den ersten Blick so wahnwitzige Geschichte, erzählt? Hätte er sonst derartig darauf gedrungen, dass die Welt ein Recht auf eben diese Geschichte hatte?

Wieder ein Rätsel. Aber diesmal eines, dem Tom nicht gedachte, auf den Grund zu gehen. Diesmal nicht. Bill hatte sich zu dem ganzen Vorfall ausgeschwiegen. Nachdem die Auroren sein Gedächtnis verändert hatten, war das wohl auch nicht weiter verwunderlich... Also würde Tom auch schweigen. Schweigen und sein Leben weiterleben, ganz normal, als sei nichts gewesen.

xxxxxxxx

Zur Normalität zurückzukehren schien das Einfachste zu sein, für alle Beteiligten. Auch wenn ein uraltes Rätsel endlich gelöst worden war—wirklich geändert hatte sich nichts, zumindest für sie nicht. Nicht für die Menschen, die in diese Zeit hinein geboren waren, die in ihr leben konnten und glücklich die ihnen zugemessene Spanne Lebenszeit auskosteten. Geändert hatte sich nur etwas, für zwei, deren Zeit längst gekommen und wieder gegangen war. Zwei, die das Unvermeidbare aufschieben wollten, eine Prophezeiung überlisten, die überhaupt nur eintreffen konnte, weil sie selbst daran glaubten. Die einen Pakt schlossen, der sie beschützen sollte durch die Widrigkeiten des Lebens hindurch:

Dass nicht einer von der Hand des Anderen sterbe, denn so könnten sie beide leben.

Leben auf ewig.

Aber die Macht, die der Eine der beiden besaß, war stärker, als beide es je ahnten. Aus dem Pakt wurde gegenseitiger Respekt. Aus Respekt wurde Freundschaft. Und aus Freundschaft entwickelte sich Liebe. Jahrhundertelang dauerte dieser Prozess, aber dank ihres Paktes waren sie sicher: Nichts konnte sie töten außer sie selber.

Und als ihre Liebe schließlich zu intensiv wurde, zu unerträglich, zu einengend, beschlossen sie, getrennte Wege zu gehen.

Aber sie konnten ohne einander nicht mehr leben.

So erfüllte sich die Prophezeiung am Ende doch, weil zwei an sie geglaubt hatten.

Jahrtausende nachdem ihre Erfüllung erwartet wurde.

Nach etlichen Versuchen, sie aufzuschieben, abzuändern, zu vermeiden.

Aber sie wurde gemacht. Sie wurde geglaubt. Das alleine reichte, um sie in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen. Zu spät? Nein.

Für die, deren Zeit gekommen ist, ist es nie zu spät.

**_The End_**

xxxxxxxxx

_A/N: That's it. Hoffentlich sind alle offenen Fragen geklärt worden und euch hat's gefallen. Ich weiß, es war stellenweise sehr verwirrend weil leicht experimentell, aber diese Idee musste aus dem Kopf bevor ich guten Gewissens weiter auf das letzte Buch warten kann._

_Über reviews freue ich mich wie immer. _

_Until we meet again!_

_Alysha  
_


End file.
